Azi Dahaka
" " (ダハーカ Aji Dahāka) is an archetype consisting of《Dragon》/《Deity》Darkness Dragon World Monsters. They are the main buddy Antagonist of the Buddyfight Anime during Season 1 and DDD. Playstyle Azi Dahaka Decks have differing but similar playstyles depending on which variation you're using and which flag you're playing with. In Dragon Ein, Azi Dahaka places offensive pressure and control via destroying your opponent's offensive cards or bypassing opponent's defenses with its attack(s) and granting a back-up Item should it be destroyed, the items in question providing further mixes of offensive and defensive control In Dragon Zwei, Azi Dahaka focuses more on launching multiple attacks, either gaining more attacks under certain conditions or effects, while also being provided support from the various Retainers of the Demonic Dragons, either receiving more deck consistency, gauge/draw acceleration and providing the Azi Dahaka on board with more effects to make it a better attacker or more defensive effects to remain on the field for longer, as well as to provide easier access to a monster(s) for the Azi Dahaka's call costs. Of note, alongside Zwei's higher starting life total, the Zwei Azi Dahakas have gained various Life Costing effects or Lifelink to circumvent Gauge Costs and effects, while somewhat providing a penalty for their usage. Likewise with the Ein Variants, some of the Zwei exclusive Azi Dahakas have an effect which activates upon their destruction, though with more variations then the Ein effects. List of Sets containing "Azi Dahaka" Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (ver.E) (1 card) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (ver E.) (1 card) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (1 card) *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (1 card) *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (1 card) *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation (1 card) *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife (?? cards) *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX *Promo Cards (1 card) List of Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *The Beginning of Demise, Azi Dahaka Size 3 *Ancient Demonic Dragon Emperor, Azi Dahaka *Black Light Great Demonic Dragon, Azi Dahaka "IF" *Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" *Dark Sun, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" *Demonic Dragon Deity of Demise World, Azi Dahaka "Gaen" *Destruction Deity of the Old World, Azi Dahaka *Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Mark of Atonement, Azi Dahaka Daeva "SYS" *Reincarnated Great Demonic Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Sky Carnage Sun Deity, Azi Dahaka "Zurvan" Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Mark of Transgression, Azi Dahaka "SYS" *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells *Abyss G-Gear Monsters Size 0 *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Abyss Gate Size 1 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Phrovraga Size 2 *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak Size 3 *Sky Carnage Sun Deity, Azi Dahaka "Zurvan" Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Abyss Shield Dragon Katana World Monsters Size 0 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arakaze Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Acht Nacht Legend World Monsters Size 2 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges Star Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Varion Size 3 *Demise Star Dragon, Big Crunch Other Monsters Size 10 *Black Light Demonic Force Dragon Deity, Gaen "IF"